Powder coating materials are typically applied to objects or work pieces by spray application apparatus and processes. These spray application apparatus and processes include electrostatic and non-electrostatic processes as are well known. Spray application of powder coating material often is done in a spray booth that is used to contain and recover powder overspray. Powder overspray may be recovered from the booth and either recycled back to the feed center for re-use or otherwise disposed of. One of the more significant aspects of any powder coating system is a powder change operation and the associated system down time and labor involved in such changeovers. For example, when the color of the applied powder needs to be changed, the entire system must be cleaned and purged of the just used color before the next color can be applied. This involves the clean and purge of spray guns, feed hoses and most importantly the spray booth. Long objects such as extrusions that can be up to about twenty-seven feet in length or more present unique challenges for powder application to those objects because a tall spray booth is required for adequate powder overspray containment.